deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael (DC Comics)
Azrael is mantle worn by characters from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Moon Knight vs Azrael (DC Comics) (Completed by Big The Cat 10) * Taskmaster vs Azrael As Batman * The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) * U.S. Agent (Marvel) History The Sacred Order of St. Dumas is a rogue faction of the Knights Templar founded by St. Dumas whose authority was enforced by his warrior of vengeance Azrael. For countless years, the mantle of Azrael was passed across generations. Among its current holders are the order's sleeper agent Jean-Paul Valley and an ex-cop named Michael Lane. Death Battle Info Jean-Paul Valley * Real name: Jean-Paul Valley * Height: 6' 2" * Weight: 210 lbs * Occupation: Vigilante and former Security Manager at Wayne Enterprise * Studied Computer Programming * Fellow computer wiz Oracle has a crush on him Abilities * Genetic Enhancement ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Senses ** Accelerated Healing * Master Strategist and Tactician * Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant * Adept Acrobat * Skilled Swordsman * Adept Mechanic * Adept Detective * Multilingual The System *A mental program installed into Jean during his creation *Provides Azrael with all the knowledge and skills that are needed *The system can warn Azrael of incoming threats and if someone is telling the truth or not *Allows Azrael to react accordingly and sometimes is capable of controlling his every action *Isolates all pain allowing Azrael to fight at his fullest *Gives Azrael immunity to Scarecrow's Fear Toxin Azrael Armor *It is lined with Kevlar providing resistance from bullets and flames *Mask houses night vision *Houses a communication system *Insulated from the cold *Insulated gloves protect him from electric shocks *Provides protect from high strength acid for a full minute Azbat Armor Flaming Sword Gear Feats *Tosses a 400-pound desk like it was nothing *In a pit of alligators, Azrael opts to escape instead of waste his strength *Survives being shot in the face *Stalemates Deathstroke in a swordfight *Can lift a huge tree *Has the potential to be a better fighter than Batman himself *Can bench press 600 pounds one-handed and even tossed the weight with ease *Had a truckload of toxic sludge dumped on him and crawls away *Blocked bullets at point blank range *Briefly took the mantle of Batman *Once was offered to be the leader of the League of Assassins by Ra's al Ghul *Survives an explosion of at least a hundred pounds of semtex point blank *Defeats Batman and Nightwing *Throws a manhole cover like a frisbee *Outsmarts another Azrael *Defeats Bane after being in a shipwreck, two days without food, and overcoming a venom addiction Faults * Suffers from a split personality disorder purposefully implanted by the Order of St Dumas ** His two personas are his mild-mannered self and the other is his more violent and ruthless 'Azrael' persona ** At first, he only had access to his abilities via 'The System' once he put on the Azrael costume ** According to Batman, this flaw is limiting his full fighting potential * Can suffer from constant hallucinations * Lacks experience and finesse * Lost against Killer Croc during his first outing as Batman * Lost against Batman who was forced to retake his mantle * Still only human Michael Lane *Real name: Michael Washington Lane *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 210 Ibs * Occupation: Vigilante and former Police Officer * A Devout Christian * Part of a secret GCPD Program to replace Batman Abilities *Peak Human Conditioning *Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant *Adept Acrobat *Skilled Swordsmen Suit of Sorrows *Created during the Holy Crusades by the Order of Purity *Was given to the Knight; Geoffrey de Cantonna *Grants the user increased strength, durability, stamina, and agility *It carries the skills of every warrior that has worn it in the past including Batman Sword of Sin *A mystical artifact created by the Order of Purity along with the Suit of Sorrows *Michael's most frequent weapon of choice *The blade can be ignited through the wielder's mind if they are considered worthy *It can conjure up the past sins a victim has ever committed Sword of Salvation *The sister sword of the Sword of Sin also created by the Order of Purity *It can conjure the truth of a matter in both the mind of the target and the wielder *Can bring up the past tragedies in its victims and causing them to seek redemption *Used in conjunction with the Sword of Sin it can bring up the sins & guilt and the reasons behind them in the mind of the target and the wielder Feats Faults Gallery DC Comics - Azrael.png|Azrael (DC Comics) dual wielding DC Comics - Azrael as seen in Batman Arkham City.png|Azrael as seen in Batman Arkham City Azrael_Jean-Paul_Valley_0025.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley as Azrael Azrael Michael Lane.jpg|Michael Lane as Azrael Azrael Arkham.jpg|Promotional poster of Azrael in Batman: Arkham Knight DC Comics - Azrael sitting on a branch.png|Azrael sitting on a branch Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Psychopaths Category:Super Soldiers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hacker Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Justice League Members